


海王和他的男人（8）

by pakima



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakima/pseuds/pakima
Summary: 感谢阅读，脑洞的产物，尽力完善。





	海王和他的男人（8）

Chapre8

这场被称为“审判会议”的议程没有影响到奥姆，当亚瑟推开寝殿的大门，他看到自己的金发omega正翘着好看的臀部，趴在床上看着什么东西。

“嘿，我的小奥姆，你在看什么”亚瑟一个助力，飞扑到奥姆身旁。

“母亲在岛上做的一些小东西。”奥姆默默白了自家傻大个哥哥一眼。

“妈妈到岸上去了，她...她和汤姆，我的爸爸，他们打算去陆地上走一走”亚瑟拥住奥姆，准确地吻住了他。

“嗯...哈...”从亚瑟炙热的吻中反应过来，奥姆恼怒地瞪了他一眼，“你觉得我还会做什么吗？我只是...我只是没想到她还活着...”

“没事了没事了，你父亲再也不能伤害你了，我保证，谁也不能把你从我身边带走。”亚瑟紧紧抱住了奥姆，想到几天前从维科那里听到的，关于奥姆的童年，亚瑟就忍不住想要把那该死的据说已经意外身亡的前国王抓来暴打一顿。

“放心吧，我没那么脆弱”犹豫了一下还是把手搭在亚瑟的肩上，奥姆难得的亲了亲亚瑟的脸颊。

“！”亚瑟的脸上仿佛被陨石砸中，他兴奋地扑倒金发omega，灼热的呼吸喷在奥姆脸上，看着奥姆脸上浮上可疑的红晕，亚瑟附在奥姆的耳边轻轻开口，“你今天真应该和我一起去看看，当我说要让你做我的王后时，那群家伙脸上的表情。”

“你！你发什么疯！”奥姆瞪大了深蓝色的双眼，“你都和他们说了些什么！”

“别担心，现在外面已经在准备我们的婚礼了，毕竟，前任国王和现在的七海之王的婚礼，排面可不能太小。”笑着俯下身，亚瑟把奥姆挣扎的话封在嘴里。

脱下碍事的礼服，亚瑟凑近奥姆，“亲爱的，我们要好好讨论标记这件事了，别担心”捧住奥姆的脸，亚瑟以难得认真正紧的表情看着他，“我，亚瑟·库瑞，以七海之王之名起誓，愿意让奥姆成为我唯一的王后，以后不论发生什么事，我都会和你一起面对，你是我唯一的omega，我永远不会背叛你。”

“你...这可是你说的，你要知道，我从小见到的是我父母失败的政治联姻，我也是婚姻失败的产物，所以...你要是敢背叛我...”奥姆一把拽下亚瑟的脑袋，接下来的话消失在两片相交的嘴唇中。  
......

装饰着金黄色的七海之王寝殿里，大床上发出阵阵呜咽，一双白嫩的双手拽紧了床单，奥姆难耐地呻吟出声“呜...该死的...你太大了...进不去的...”

肌肉发达的大手摁住了奥姆的双手，亚瑟舔了舔奥姆的耳朵，感受到奥姆在他身下抖了抖，那紧致的地方绞紧了他，“放松点，奥姆，可以的，让我进去标记你”

身下的小奥姆和身后紧致的地方被不断刺激，奥姆终于发出高chao的声音，他感到身后一股热流，紧接着，脖子后的腺体被快速咬住了。

“嗯...哈...”沉浸在快感中的奥姆掐住亚瑟还在作乱的双手，“你又弄在里面了，我可不想大着肚子举行婚礼，我这几天...总觉得肚子怪怪的，所以你得期待你那群蠢货手下能把婚礼行程加快完成，”  
“放心吧”亚瑟亲吻了奥姆汗湿的双眼，拉上被子盖住了奥姆布满红痕的身体，“你先休息。”  
......

可惜没过两天，亚瑟的保证就被打破了，王宫上下都在加班准备国王与王后的婚礼，你问为什么？因为奥姆怀孕了，而且据刚刚离开寝殿的医生透露，未来的王后怀上的是一对双胞胎。

“亚瑟·库瑞！你说的不会有事放心交给你呢！”奥姆火大地拿着三叉戟指着亚瑟，“这下好了！我大着肚子怎么举行婚礼！”

“嘿，亲爱的，不要紧张，把三叉戟给我，你才两个月，根本看不出来！我保证，婚礼上不会有人看出来！”  
......

守在寝殿外的侍卫悄悄透露，伟大的七海之王走出寝殿时，左眼顶了一个巨大的黑眼圈。  
......

你说婚礼？据不想透露姓名的媚拉公主表示，真是闪瞎了我的狗眼。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，脑洞的产物，尽力完善。


End file.
